The present invention relates to a dump bin of the type which receives waste material and is thereafter transported to and dumped into a larger container.
By way of background, dump bins of the type with which the present invention is concerned are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,643, 3,881,617 and 3,207,346. In each of the prior types of dump bins, there was no simple and expedient way of tilting the dump bin to effect dumping after it had been transported by means of a fork lift or the like to the dumping site. In this respect, special latching attachments were required, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,617, or a series of compound movements had to be effected, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,643, or a relatively complex arrangement had to be used to effect dumping as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,346. It is with overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.